


Of Hate (and Love)

by ladyofhimring



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: 5+1 Things, ASoIaF Kink Meme, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofhimring/pseuds/ladyofhimring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 women that Cersei loved to hate (Lyanna, Elia, Catelyn, Lysa and Arya) and the one she hated to love (Sansa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Hate (and Love)

**Disclaimer:** All ASoIaF belongs to G. R. R. Martin, I claim no ownership nor do I profit from this fanwork.

**Note:** Written for the ASoIaF Kink Meme, [OP HERE](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/22142.html?thread=14340222#t14340222).

* * *

**Elia.**

It starts with a promise broken.

She was meant to be Queen, her father had promised her that she would marry the Prince and one day Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. But that promise and her dreams burn with news of a betrothal between Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia of Dorne.

And hates Elia with all her might, she took what was hers. She took the place she, Cersei Lannister, deserved next to Rhaegar.

When news of the birth of Princess Rhaenys reaches her, she laughs, she was sure that had she been the one to bear that babe, it would have been a boy. And she would not be bedridden like Elia was; she was strong, she was lioness.

When Rhaegar crowns Lady Lyanna Stark in Harrenhall, she finds it hard to feel sorry for Elia Martell; let her know what rejection feels like. When Aegon is born she rages, that babe was meant to be hers, she should have been the one to birth him, but finds comfort in the knowledge that Elia cannot have more children, she was weak.

But when news reach that Rhaegar has disappeared, taking with him Lyanna Stark reaches; she fights the urge to break everything in sight. Rhaegar was supposed to be hers and hers alone. She was sure that none of that would have taken place should she be at his side as his Princess.

 

**Lyanna.**

And Rhaegar dies, battling the man who was betrothed to Lyanna. And that man is now to be King, she hates Lyanna for what she’s caused, the wrong man was victorious on that field.

Lyanna died, her father tells her and Kings need a wife.

She feel victorious at finally getting the promised Queenship; even if the man is not Rhaegar, he is not terrible to behold, and she weds him, her smile only dimming when seeing her beloved Jaime. But she is the Queen now and nothing can take the joy that comes with the title away.

Until the bedding. Her now husband is completely drunk, he grunts like an animal atop of her and then she hears it. Lyanna. The name leaves her cold and unmoving, Robert moves to the side and falls asleep. But she doesn’t. She turns to see him, cold fury in her eyes, how _dare_ he?

How dare he mistake her for that woman? The woman who brought nothing but ruin and chaos to a real and now has brought a wounded pride. So be it. If Robert will not part with Lyanna, she will not part with Jaime.

And let Lyanna rot in the seven hells.

 

**Lysa.**

She dislikes Lady Arryn with every fiber of her being.

If she didn’t dislike her so much, she might have felt inclined to feel pity for her. Married to a man old enough to be her grandfather, but she doesn’t feel anything but dislike, disdain and sometimes hate.

The woman, for she is no child, even if sometimes she behaves like one; her attitude grates on her nerves and she is always shifting her eyes, as if she were afraid. She is both pompous and tries to be coy, and annoys her to no end. But her duties demand she entertain the woman, she is, after all, the Hand’s Wife.

She doesn’t miss the irony that a Trout is married to a Falcon, Lord Tully did well in marrying his daughters, she’ll give him that. The only times she feels something other than dislike is when Lady Arryn miscarries a child, she pities her then and holds her cubs closer to her.

But other than that? She doesn’t care one bit about Lady Arryn, Lord Arryn would do well in doing what Stannis does and send his wife away. But he won’t and she has to tolerate the woman. And hates it with all her guts.

 

**Catelyn.**

She hates her on principle.

She had been inclined to feel sorry for her, betrothed to a man and married to another, far off in the North and its cold weather. It changes when that drunkard husband of hers decided to make Lord Stark his Hand. But whatever good intentions she had, they go to the seven hells once they reach Winterfell.

Lord Stark is a grim looking man and Lady Stark has adopted a serious look about her, but she has something she doesn’t. A faithful husband; save for that one bastard boy, the man is spotless. There are no rumors of affairs, no visits to brothels, no drinking in excess and no hitting.

Lady Stark is clearly loved and respected by her husband and she hates her for it. It’s clear that Lord Stark values her advice and seeks it often. She has healthy children and Lord Stark cares for all of them.

She might be a Queen, but Lady Stark seemed have gotten the better deal in the husband market. And she hates her for it and curses Lyanna Stark all the more.

 

**Arya.**

That wild girl and savage animal had hurt her Joffrey.

And they would pay for it, she would loose her hand and the wolf would die as soon as they were both found. She sent The Hound to kill the boy who had also hurt her child. No one would harm any of her children without getting away with it so long as she lived.

That girl had no grace, no manners or respect for her elders. She was just as wild as those pets the Starks kept, when she had finally been found, she’d argued with Robert about punishment, the girl deserved it and that wolf had to die.

But that horrid man was just letting it go as ‘child’s play’, even after seeing her pounce on his future good-daughter like a rabid animal and pound it her to the floor, he didn’t see anything wrong with it. Of course he’d be willing to do so, this was Lord Stark’s daughter, and he was the one who had also hurt her child once and he didn’t care for any of the children. She was a lioness, fierce and protective of her cubs, and that girl wouldn’t get away with it.

But she hates Arya Stark all the more because she got something she never did. A sword and her father’s apparent approval of it.

 

**Sansa.**

When she first meets the girl who will become her good-daughter, something in her stirs; it’s neither pity nor dislike and it scares her. Because she sees her younger self reflected in that girl’s eyes, wide, innocent, trusting and full of dreams.

So she does the only thing she can, she shield herself against Sansa as if she were danger itself. The girl is all sweetness and disarming courtesy; and she has to admit that for once, Robert did one thing right; the girl would be a fine and obedient wife to her son.

And it all comes crashing down once her father tells her to flee into exile. The girl had come to her pleading; she didn’t want to go, so she puts on a kind smile and sends her away promising that she won’t have to leave.

The poor girl is terrified afterwards and she feels sorry for having to see her father die. But she crushes those feelings; she will not and cannot love the girl. Love would make her weak and her love was reserved for Jaime and their children, no one else.

So she turns a blind eye when she hears that Joffrey has her beaten and shields herself by calling her stupid and silly; she will not offer any comfort, she had never gotten it from her marriage to Robert. And a voice inside her whispers, ‘but you had Jaime’. But she ignores it, and pretends it’s nothing.

No, she cannot love Sansa Stark, but she does. And Cersei hates herself for it.

* * *

**A/N:** As always, thank you for reading. All comments, constructive criticism and reviews are welcome. 

 


End file.
